


Jungkook Night Trip

by Cassinta_melyana



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassinta_melyana/pseuds/Cassinta_melyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kesal dengan hyung nya yang melanggar janji Jungkook memutskan untuk pergi sendiri malam-malam, sampai akhirnya ia tersesat dan bertemu dengan sang eternal leader Leeteuk. kehadiran Jungkook membuat perhatian Leeteuk kepada Kyuhyun berkurang. lalu bagaimana dengan member BTS yg kehilangan Jungkook?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jungkook Night Trip  
Cast : BTS members  
Other cast : Kyuhyun,Leeteuk SJ,Baekhyun EXO  
Genre : comedy/friendship/ mixed idol

Xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jungkook telah menerima rapot untuk semester ini, ia tersenyum senang melihat hasil rapot nya yang ckup memuaskan. Kesibukan nya di BTS bkan menjadi halangan atau alasan nilai nya jelek yah meskipun ia pernah menunda sekolah selama setahun. Jungkook berpamitan dengan orang tuanya dan menuju dorm BTS ia sudah tidak sabar ingin memamerkan hasil rapot nya pada hyung-hyung nya.  
“aku pulang!” seru Jngkook sambil tersenyum senang  
Jimin yang memang sangat menykai Jungkook langsung menghampiri si golden maknae ini “bagiamana hasil nya ?” Tanya Jimin penasaran. Jungkook langsung menyerahkan hasil rapot nya pada Jimin “wah!!” seru Jimin setelah melihat hasil rapot Jungkook yang memuaskan  
Jungkook bangga dengan hasil kerja kerasnya. Member yang lain bergantian melihat rapot Jungkook, “kau mau makan apa ?” Tanya Taehyung atau fans lebih mengenal nya dengan sebutan V. member yang mirip Baekhyun dan Daehyun ini memperhatikan wajah Jungkook agar ia bisa menebak apa yang di inginkan si Golden maknae ini.  
“aku tidak ingn makan, aku ingin hyung semua menemaniku Libran”  
Namjoon menepuk jidat nya. Leader kelahiran 1994 ini tidak menyangka Jungkook akan meminta Liburan “itu tidak bisa Jungkook-ah”  
“wae!! Namjoon hyung” serunya tidak terima “aku kan ingin Liburan juga seperti anak-anak lainnya masa aku harus bekerja juga di hari libur sekolah ku.”  
“ kau kan berbeda dengan anak-anak yang lainnya Jungkook-ah… kau itu member BTS jadi kau harus bekerja” imbuh Jin  
“memang enak!! Heheh” celetukan Suga memebuat Jungkook makin kesal, rasanya Namjoon ingin sekali membungkam mulut Suga dengan wasabi  
“miahne Jungkook-ah, besok kau harus tampil bersama kami untk acara musik, nanti setelah selesai tampil aku akan mengajak mu jalan-jalan” jelas Namjoon. Jungkook pun akhirnya mengerti dan segera bersiap-siap untk syuting.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Esok nya Jungkook benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan dnegan baik, senyum selalu menghiasi wajah imutnya dan terlihat lebih kekanakan dari sebelum nya membuat Jimin tidak tahan ingin mencubit pipinya.  
Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa penampilan Jungkook pun kembali merengek kepada Namjoon yang memang menjajikan akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan “maaf Jungkook-ah hyung tidak bisa mengajak mu hari ini, hyung ada syuting lagi. Barusan manager menelphone ku kau pergi dengan yang lain saja ya”  
Jungkook menatap member yang lain “V hyung" rengeknya  
V menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak bisa "aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun sunbae"  
Jungkook mengalihkan padangan nya satu persatu kepada hyung nya tetapi mereka semua menggelengkan kepalanya hanya Jungkook yang memang belum ada jadwal individual  
"kalian semua menyebalkan" Jungkook pn akhirnya pergi sendiri.   
"miahne maknae" gumam Jimin

jungkook melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan sampai akhirnya ia sadar telah berjalan jauh dari dorm.

 

tobe cont. on chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

“ini dimana ya?” jungkook melihat sekeliling nya ada 3 gedng apartement di depan nya dan ia bingng kearah mana ia akan plang hari sdah mlai gelap dan tentnya tidak baik bagi anak di bawah umr keluar malam-malam “hyng” gumamnya bingung.  
Di tengah kebingungan nya seorang namja cantik menghampirinya “kau tersesat?” Tanya namja cantik itu. Jungkook langsung menoleh kearah nya dan shock melihat orang di depannya. “tunggu sepertinya kau idol ya? Tapi aku sedikit lupa”  
Jungkook masih bingung harus menjawab apa, wajar bagi namja di depannya ini belum mengenalnya karna ia baru saja debut dan banyak idol gurp yang debut saat ini “kau yang dari grup yang katanya saingan nya exo itu ya” ucap namja tadi “ah…” namja itu mengingat sesatu dan membat Jungkook terkejut “ Bangtan Boys.. kau si Golden maknae kan”  
Jungkook mengangguk “ne Sunbae aku Jungkook”  
“kau pasti sudah mengenalku kan”  
Jungkook mengangguk “iya Leeteuk Sunbae” jawab Jungkook  
“aishhhh kau manis sekali—tapi kenapa kau sampai sini apa dorm mu di dekat sini?”  
Jungkook menundukan kepalanya, dari sikap Jungkook Leeteuk sepertinya mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyn atau Henry yang akan keluar dari dorm jika sesatu yang mereka tidak suka terjadi. Leeteuk menghela nafas dan mengajak Jungkook untuk masuk kedalam dorm “ayo ikut aku ke dalam, hari sudah semakin gelap kau bisa sakit jika terus-terusan di luar. Kau juga masih menggnakan baju perform”  
Jungkook pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Leeteuk   
Selain it member BTS yang lain belum sadar jika maknae mereka tidak ada di dorm dan mereka masih sibk dengan urusan masing-masing “kok perasaan ku tidak enak ya” keluh Jimin   
j-hope menepuk pundak Jimin “kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan si maknae”  
“sepi juga sih tidak ada dia.. biasanya kan dia akan merengek kalau tidak bisa melakukan gerakan dance atau mengeluh karena gerakan susah atau dia akan menyuruh-nyuruh kita” jelas Suga  
Meski begitu Jimin tetap saja mengkhawatirkan Jungkook “apa dia sudah makan?”  
“kau seperti ibunya” sahut Jin sambil meledek Jimin.  
“kalian memang nya tidak kahwatir”  
“dia sudah besar” sahut suga. Kalau bukan member BTS Jimin ingin sekali melempar Suga dari atap gedung. “bercanda kok… jangan marah gitu donk” ucapnya saat melihat Jimin mengeluarkan aura kemarahannya  
“kita akan segera pulang jadi tidak perlu khwatir dengan Jungkook” Namjoon menenangkan Jimin “apa dia marah ya sehingga dia tidak menghubungi kita”

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Leeteuk memberikan baju Wookie yg ternyata muat di badan Jungkook, setelah berganti baju leeteuk menyiapkan makan malam untk jungkook juga. Jungkook hanya menatap punggung Leeteuk yang sedang memasak “apa Sunbae memasak untk yang lain juga?” Tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polos nya. Leeteuk yang melihat wajah imut Jungkook langsung histeris “manisnyaaaa” ucap Leeteuk “ne.. hyung kadang memasak untk mereka tapi yang lebih sering memasak itu Wookie”  
“coba hyung ku di BTS seperti Sunbae nasib ku tidak akan seperti ini”  
Leeteuk mengecilkan kompor dan menarik bangku lalu duduk berhadapan dengan jungkook “memang nya kau ada masalah dengan hyung mu?”  
Jungkook mengangguk imt “ aku mendapatkan nilai bagus di sekolah,aku minta hyung menemaniku untuk Liburan karena jadwal padat akhirnya Liburan sekolah aku gunakan untk syuting dan tampil disana-sini tetapi namjoon hyung berjanji akan mengajak ku jalan-jalan setelah acara hari ini selesai tetapi mendadak ia ada acara lain dan melimpahkan kepada hyung yang lain”  
“lalu?”  
“hyung yang lain juga tidak bisa dan hanya aku yang memang tidak ada jadwal individual aku kira namjoon hyung tidak ada jdwal individual eh trenyata ada”  
Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang dari latihan drama musical langsng menuju dapur setelah mencium wangi masakan. ‘hyung ini untk ku kan?” Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sup yang ada di panci  
Leeteuk menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun “bukan itu untk Jungkook”  
Kyuhyun mengalihkan padangan nya pada namja kecil nan imut “kau Jungkook BTS kan?”  
Jungkook mengangguk. Jungkook bisa merasakan aura ketidaksukaan Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun menghampirinya ‘kau lapar tidak?”Tanya Kyuhy un  
Jungkook menggeleng polos karna takut dengan evil smirk  
Pletak! “aw” kyuhyun memegang kepalanya “hyung!”  
“aku memasaknya untk Jungkook bukan untk mu”  
“kok gitu aku kan Dongsaeng mu… aku kan maknae kesayangan mu hyung” keluh kyhyun sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya, tapi tidak berpengarh pada Leeteuk  
“kau sudah dewasa Kyuhyun Jungkook kan masih kecil”  
“aku ngga percaya dia masih kecil, dance keren, ngerap bisa, ballad bisa. Dia bukan anak kecil. “  
“jangan kekanakan Kyuhyun” Leetek menoleh kearah Jungkook yang bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun,”kau mau aku menghubngi Namjoon atau hyung mu yang lain”  
Jungkook menggeleng keras”tidak mau aku mau disini saja sama Leeteuk-hyung”  
Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar Jungkook memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan hyung “sejak kapan dia jadi hyng mu…!” seru Kyuhyun tidak terima “hyung mu ada di BTS”  
“tapi kau kan ada jadwal”bujuk Leetek  
“kau tidak bisa di sebut idol kalau bolos tampil” imbuh Kyuhyn ikut mengkompori “kau mau mengecewakan fans mu”  
Leeteuk menatap Kyhyun tajam “baiklah.. kau boleh menginap disini”  
Kyuhyun menganga lebar “kau bisa tidur dengan ku” tambah Leeteuk membat Kyuhyun kalang kabut “aku tidur sama siapa Hyung? Sungmin hyung kan udah nikah dia tidurnya sama Saeun noona”  
“kau tidur saja sendri”  
Jungkook tertawa pelan, betapa beruntngnya dia berada bersama Leeteuk yang memang di kenal sebagai umma nya SJ  
Tapi ada sesatu yang janggal di hatinya ada seseatu yang ia rindukan pelukan Jimin, kelebaian Jin mulut pedasnya Suga,kehiperan J-hope dan kerandoman V. jungkook berharap hyung nya peka terhadapnya dan menjemputnya bukan semata-mata karena di telpone oleh Leeteuk sunbae

Xoxoxoxoxxoxo

Leeteuk menutup pintu kamarnya setelah Jungkook tertidur, di ruang tamu sudah ada Kyuhyun yang melipat kedua tangan nya. Namja itu mungkin kesal karena dari tadi Leeteuk sibuk mengurusi Jungkook  
“kau marah” tanya Leeteuk. Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun “kaucemburu karena aku mengurusi Jungkook” Leeteuk tersenyum “dia masih anak-anak dan kau bukan anak-anak lagi”  
“tapi aku tetep maknae” gumam nya “hyung tidak menghubungi member BTS mungkin mereka sekarang khawatir” 

Xoxoxoxoxox

At BTS Dorm  
Namjoon melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di Dorm, sedangkan Jimin sibuk mondar-mandir dengan wajah khawatir. Jin,Suga dan J-hope pun ikut khwatir karena Jungkook belum pulang juga  
“dia kan masih anak-anak bagaimana kalau terajadi apa-apa” ucap Jin sambil menghela nafas “harusnya tadi kita menemaninya”  
Suga berdiri dari tempat duduk nya “dia memang anak-anak tapi dia juga bukan anak kecil,dia pasti bisa menghubungi kita. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir”  
“tetap saja dia tanggung jawab kita.. kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana” imbuh Jimin  
“kalian tenanglah, aku akan hubungi Taehyung karna dia yang masih bersama Baekhyun Sunbae” usul Namjoon  
“Kemana sih Jungkook”  
Member BTS hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menunggu kabar dari Jungkook sedangkan Taehyung yang masih bersama Baekhyun mencoba mencari Jungkook. Mereka memandangi layar handphone berharap Jungkook menghubungi salah satu dari mereka  
“ternyata sepi juga tidak ada Jungkook,biasanya aku akan mendengarkan rengekannya”ucap J-hope sambil memainkan handphone nya  
Suga pun mengangguk “dan biasanya ia akan menangis karna aku bully”  
“atau merengek minta bantuan untuk mengerjakan PR nya” imbuh Jin  
“dan ia akan selallu datang padaku jika lapar,apa dia sudah makan sekarang” gumam Jimin  
“kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi, kalau dia belum pulang juga kita akan keluar mencarinya dan tentu saja aku harus memberitahu manager"

Xoxoxoxoxxo

Leeteuk mengambil handphone yang ada di saku celananya, leeteuk menepuk jidatnya ketika ia sadar tidak mempunyai nomor telephone anggota BTS. Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun tetapi maknae itu mengangkat bahunya tanda ia juga tidak tahu menghubungi member BTS   
“ah!” akhrnya Leeteuk menemukan cara nya “Baekhyun kan dekat dengan member BTS kalau tidak salah namanya V. Aku akan coba menghubungi Baekhyun”  
Senyum Leeteuk mengembang ketika ia bisa menghubungi Baekhyun dan bisa langsung berbiara dengan V.  
Taehyung pun mengangguk setelah mendengar perintah dari Leeteuk. “Sunbae?” tanya Taehyung. Baekhyun pun menoleh kearahnya, wajah keduanya jika di perahtikan memang cukup mirip “bisa antar aku ke dorm Leeteuk Sunbae Jungkook ada di sana rupanya. “  
“bisa.. ayo ku antar. Jangan lupa hubungi semua member untuk kesana akan ku berikan alamatnya”  
Taehyung pun mengangguk mengerti, ia segera mengetik pesan dan mengirimkannya pada Namjoon. Baekhyun meraih kunci mobilnya dan segera keluar dari dorm. Member BTS lain yang sudah menerima pesan V segera menuju Dorm Leeteuk.

Ting tong!

Leeteuk segera membuka pintu,”akhirnya kau datang” sapa Leeteuk dan menyuruh Taehyung serta Baekhyun untuk masuk “Jungkook sedang tidur” Leeteuk tersenyum lembut kearah Taehyung dan sempat membuat nya malu karena senyum Eternal Leader itu begitu menawan aura keibuannya seakan memancar begitu saja  
Baekhyun menyenggol lengan V “apa yang kau pikirkan”  
Taehyung menggleng pelan. Tak lama member BTS lain datang,Dorm SJ memang agak sepi setelahSungmin menikah jadinya tidak terlalu sumpek jika 7 orang namja itu ada di dorm mereka. Leeteuk menjelaskan semua perkaranya dari awal dan member BTS hanya mengangguk dan mendengarkan dengan seksama petuah Leader  
“lalu bagaimana kita membujuk nya pulang?”tanya Namjoon “dia begitu kesal dengan ku”  
Leeteuk menepuk pundak Leader yang masih muda itu “tenang saja aku sudah menasehatinya kau han—“  
Cklek   
Pintu kamar Leeteuk terbuka dan Jungkook keluar dari kamar itu sambil mengucekkedua matanya. Ia bisa melihat semua hyung nya di BTS ada disini “kalian mengkhawatirkan ku?”  
Semuanya menangguk “tentu saja kami menghkhawatirkan mu babbo!” seru Suga dan ia langsung mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Jimin,Namjoon dan juga Leeteuk. Suga hanya nyengir dan menunjukan tanda peace menggunakan tangan nya.   
“kami sangat mengkhawatirkan mu... dorm sepi tanpa dirimu” bujuk Namjoon “kami janji akan memperlakukan mu dengan baik dan tidak akan mengcewakan mu sekarang kembalilah”  
“apa benar?”  
Semua mengangguk “janji?”tegas Jungkook”tidak akan meninggalkan ku sendirian lagi?”  
“janji!” seru semua member BTS  
Leeteuk tersenyum puas melihat sang maknae kembali kepelukan hyungdeul nya “sepertinya hari ini jadi perjalanan panjang untuk Jungkook” imbuh nya  
Namjoon membungkuk kearah Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun “terima kasih Sunbae telah merawat Jungkook hari ini entah apa jadinya jika dia tidak bertemu dengan Leeteuk Sunbae”  
Leeteuk mengacak-ngacak rambutJungkook “sama-sama Namjoon-ssi, kalian bisa main kesini kapan saja dan kau—“ leeteuk mengusap kepalaJungkook “kau bisa menemui ku kapan saja kau mau” Leeteuk memeluk Jungkook   
Member BTS pun berpamitan kepada Leeteuk dan Juga Kyuhyun. Baekhyun pun turut pamit kembali ke dorm EXO.  
“aku lapar” Kyuhyun mengeluh “buatkan aku makanan donk hyung”  
Leeteuk menghea nafas “kau sengaja mencari perhatian ku ya ?jadi setelah Sungmin menikah kau jadi pindah padaku nih”  
Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Leeteuk “tidak.. aku tetapmenyayangi Leeteukhyung kok”  
Leeteuk memegang dagunya”tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Jungkook itu manis sekali.. wajah nya polos aku jadi ingin memeluknya”  
Wajah Kyuhyun berubah cemberut. Leeteuk langsung meralat ucapannya “kau juga manis kok Kyu—ayo ku buatkan ramen untuk mu”

Xoxoxoxoxxo

Baekhyun berpamitan pada V “aku kembali ke dorm ku Taehyung-ssi jadi sampai sini saja ya”  
“ne.. Sunbae terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini” V membungkuk kepada Baekhyun lalu setelah itu mereka menuju parkiran mobil yang terparkir di basement   
Jungkook menguap berkali-kali dan mengucek matanya “hyung” gumam Jungkook “gendong... aku capek seharian nyasar”  
Semuanya melirik kearah Jimin “naega wae” tanya nya pada semua member  
“jadi hyung ngga mau nih.. aku balik ke Leeteuk hyung aja deh” ancamnya  
“jangan!” teriak semua member  
Jimin sudah jongkok “cepat naiklah” Jungkook pun langsung naik kepunggung Jimin. Perlahan tubuh Jungkook berubah agak berat dan nafas nya teratur “dia tidur “ bisik Jimin  
Yang lainnya langsung menatap wajah Jungkook yang tertidur cukup pulas “sepertinya ia mengalamai hari yang panjang hari ini”  
“ayo kita pulang “ Jin membuka pintu mobil.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxo

Setelah kejadian itu para hyung di BTS lebih memperhatikan Jungkook. Mereka tampil kembali di acara musik yang sama dengan SJ. Leeteuk langsung memeluk Jungkook dengan erat saat di belakang panggung “kau tampan sekali hari ini”  
“terima kasih Sunbae... Kyuhyun sunbae mana”   
Leeteuk melirik Kyuhyun yang ada di belakang nya “ada dia sedang menghafal lirik” jawab Leeteuk sedikit berbohong, karna saat menghampiri Jungkook tadi, Kyuhyun menggerutu terus.  
“Jungkook-ah.. saatnya tampil” teriak Namjoon. Saat melihatLEeteuk, Namjoon membungkukan badannya. Jungkook langsung menoleh kearah Leeteuk “aku harus naik ke panggung”  
“pergilah”  
Jungkook langsung lari menghampiri Namjoon dan lainnya lalu naik keatas panggung sedangkan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun melihat penampilan BTS dari belakang panggung. Leeteuk kagum dengan dance BTS yang powerfull. Wajah Jungkook yang tadinya imut-imut berubah menjadi sosok namja yang mainly.  
“wow.. dia berbeda dengan yang tadi” celetuk Kyuhyun  
“kau pun berbeda ketika di atas panggung” jawabLEeteuk “ketika berada di atas panggung semua akan berubah Kyu.. kita pun sama”  
“aku juga berharap tidak ada grup yang bubar atau di tinggal oleh membernya, aku berharap Jungkook dan member BTS tetap kompak”  
“kau suka Jungkook juga?”  
Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya “tidak.... dia selalu mengambil perhatian hyung aku suka Jungkook ketika di panggung “  
Jungkook menghela nafas panjang setelah tampil dengan lagu Boys In Luv, ia menoleh ke belakang panggung dan melambaikan tangan nya kepda 2 Sunbae yang melihat penampilannya “aku sayang hyung semua “ gumam Jungkook. Member BTS lainnya tersenyum dan mengiyakan ucapan Jungkook “kita semua juga menyayangi mu kok”balas J-hope.  
Dan semua kembali berjalan normal. Mungkin juga tidak jika Jungkook terlalu banyak main dengan Kyuhyun mungkin ia bisa mencontoh ke evilan Kyuhyun.

End


End file.
